objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
New Super Woody Bros
New Super Woody Bros is an imaginary game that is based on New Super Mario Bros, except the characters in it are from BFDI. Heroes WoodyIDFB.png|Woody (Main player) Tennis Ball Pose.png|Tennis Ball (2nd player) Golf Ball Pose1.png|Golf Ball (3rd player) Leafy Pose.png|Leafy (4th player) Victim New Teardrop Pose.png|Teardrop Villains Blocky pose by metallyman-d8tpr7m.png|Blocky (Main antagonist) Eraser H.png|Eraser (He will try to kill you when you're in tower and castle levels) Snowball Pose 2.png|Snowball (He will try to kill you in snowy levels) New Flower Pose.png|Flower (She will try to kill you in overworld levels) Neutral File:Pen_Pose_.png|Pen (He's on the villains's side, but instead of helping them he tries to make them stop bothering TD and the heroes) Cutscenes Intro One day, Woody was watching on his phone the part where TD kicks him, then he starts crying since TD betrayed him by kicking him, but then he hear Blocky say "Haha you can't talk, TD, nobody will help you!" then Woody immediately stop crying and see what's going on, and he sees Blocky kidnapping TD, TD tries to say "Help" but since she can't talk she can't, Woody shout "LEAVE TD ALONE!", and Blocky replies "Oh, so you want your girlfriend back, uh? Try to save her!" and TD start having a grumpy face when she sees Woody, since she hate him. And then Blocky run away with TD and TD tries to say "Help!" and then Woody immediately starts chasing him, and then they pass near Leafy, Golf Ball and Tennis Ball and they decide to help Woody to save TD. (They can only be played as in multiplayer, however they always appear in cutscenes, even if you play in single player.) Evil Leafy's forest cutscene When Blocky, Teardrop, Woody, Tennis Ball, Golf Ball and Leafy arrives at the Evil forest, Evil Leafy suddenly appears, Blocky hides with TD, while Woody and his friends need to defeat Evil Leafy before getting to the first level of this world Epilogue After Woody and his friends defeat the final boss, which is Blocky, Woody go on the biggest tower of the castle to see Teardrop and then TD starts to be in love with him and kiss him, and TB, GB and Leafy cheers after she kiss him, while Woody blushes. And then you can see Flower, Eraser and Snowball trying to revive Blocky, but Pen says "He kinda deserved it, he's too evil" and then Eraser gets mad at him. Side missions in levels 2-4: You need to help the police to catch a thief Before 3-1: You have to defeat Evil Leafy before going to the first level. More coming soon... Levels Level 1-1: The first level is in a grassland, it has trees, you can sometimes see Firey and Coiny fighting in the background , and the object who tries to kill you is Flower. Worlds World 1: Goiky Grassland World 2: Yoyleland (It's Split into two parts, the first part is Yoyle City and the second part is Yoyle Mountain) World 3: Evil Leafy's forest World 4: Planetland World 5: Dream Island World 6: Blocky's volcano Category:Mario-related Category:Video Games